All of Me
by aicchan
Summary: Bagi Minos, semua itu tak berarti, semua keindahan beracun ini adalah suguhan yang menggiurkan, mawarnya, dan pemiliknya. - ENTRY FOR FUJOSHI-FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #6 - 6-9 SEPTEMBER 2014- ENJOY.


!"Minos… lepas! Aku harus pergi."

Tapi Minos tak melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan makhluk menawan begitu sempurna baginya. "Misimu bukan kelas S yang butuh perhatian ekstra, kan?" dia tersenyum memandang Albafica, sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces yang sejak enam puluh sembilan hari lalu telah menjadi pemilik hatinya. "Hanya mengecek bendungan di desa sebelah, terlambat tiga puluh menit bukan masalah, kan?"

"Tentu saja masalah," Albafica mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi tak bisa. "Musim seperti ini hujan bisa turun tanpa peringatan. Aku harus memastikan semua aman."

Melihat wajah serius Albafica, dengan enggan Minos melepaskan tangan halus itu, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku menunggumu di sini. Kalau kau taksegera kembali, jangan salahkan kalau aku mengusili adik kesayanganmu itu."

Dia terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Albafica.

"Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain?" tanya sang _Gold Saint_ pada sosok Hakim Underworld yang rasanya akhir-akhir ini lebih sering merusuh di Sanctuary, bahkan sampai menginap beberapa hari.

"Untuk apa mengurusi orang mati? Lebih enak di sini."

Kesal sendiri, akhirnya Albafica pun memakai _Gold Cloth_ Pisces miliknya, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau usili Aphrodite lagi, kutendang kau keluar."

Minos terkekeh pelan, "Ya—kalau yang itu aku tidak janji."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**All Of Me** © aicchan

**-Alternate Reality-**

**Minos x Albafica**

**M for Lemon**

**ENTRY FOR FUJOSHI-FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #6**

**6-9 SEPTEMBER 2014**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Lembayung senja melukis langit sore Sanctuary dengan begitu indahnya. Minos menghabiskan waktu santainya untuk duduk-duduk di sebuah gazebo putih di tengah padang mawar yang luar biasa indah. Namun bagi manusia biasa, hanya dengan menghirup aroma wanginya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hidup mereka terancam bahaya, apalagi jika berani menyentuh bunga merah yang cantik ini. Tak lain adalah karena ini merupakan mawar beracun yang merupakan keistimewaan mematikan dari seorang _saint_ Pisces. Tapi bagi Minos, semua itu tak berarti, semua keindahan beracun ini adalah suguhan yang menggiurkan, mawarnya, dan pemiliknya.

Tak lama Minos merasakan kehadiran seseorang, bukan Albafica, tapi Aphrodite, bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang merupakan murid di bawah asuhan sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces. Bocah berambut biru muda itu mengintip dari salah satu tiang kuil utama Pisces.

"M-Minos_-sama_… anda mau makan malam apa?" tanya bocah itu, jelas tak ingin mendekat lagi.

Keinginan usil pun muncul dalam diri Minos, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang aku makan? Daging bocah pasti rasanya enak."

Melihat wajah pucat Aphrodite, Minos pun terbahak-bahak, apalagi saat anak itu berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat.

"Minos!"

Tawa Minos terhenti saat melihat sosok Albafica datang dan menangkap Aphrodite yang hampir saja jatuh tersandung. "Ho—kau sudah pulang, cantik. Lama sekali?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Albafica mengusap kepala Aphrodite yang langsung memeluknya erat. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan usili Aphrodite lagi, Minos!"

"Aku tidak mengusilinya. Dia menawariku makan malam dan aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku mau." Minos terkekeh lagi.

Aphrodite memandang gurunya, "_Sensei, _malam ini aku menginap di tempat Shion_-sama_, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada pesta piyama. Hari ini kan Mu ulang tahun."

Paham kalau itu adalah salah satu alasan untuk kabur dari Minos, Albafica pun mengizinkan Aphrodite untuk bermalam di kuil Aries.

Setelah Aphrodite berlalu dari sana, Minos baru beranjak menghampiri Albafica. "Bocah itu anti sekali sih padaku?"

"Kau sadar tidak sih kalau kau itu sering keterlaluan menggodanya. Dia masih kecil."

Mendengar itu, Minos justru terseyum, "Kau cemburu, cantik? Kau hanya ingin perhatianku tercurah untukmu?"

Ucapan Minos membuat wajah Albafica berubah merah, entah karena malu atau karena sudah kelewat kesal.

Minos mengikuti Albafica masuk ke dalam kuil Pisces. Sampai di kamar yang sudah sering mereka bagi berdua, Minos duduk di tempat tidur, memandang Albafica yang melepaskan _Gold Cloth_ miliknya dan kini hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minos saat melihat Albafica menuju ke lemari dan mengambil pakaian bersih.

"Mandi. Kau pikir mau kemana lagi?"

"Mandi? Kau mau menyia-nyiakan aku di sini?"

Bergeming di tempatnya, Albafica hanya memandang Minos. Seberapa pun akal sehat Albafica bekerja, dia tak bisa tak merasa terpesona pada wujud di hadapannya. Sosok sang Dewa yang begitu tampan, membius siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Kemarilah, Albafica!" Minos mengulurkan tangannya, senang saat melihat Albafica meletakkan kembali pakaiannya ke dalam lemari lalu beranjak menuju ke arahnya. "Lihat kan… kau tak akan bisa menolakku," Minos menggenggam jemari Albafica yang menyambut uluran tangannya. Lalu dia mengecup jemari lentik itu, membimbing Albafica untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Disentuhnya sisi wajah Albafica yang memiliki kecantikan yang mengalahkan semua kaum hawa yang Minos kenal. Jemarinya menyusuri bibir yang tak perlu dipoles apapun untuk membuat Minos ingin menciumnya penuh. Merah, ranum menggoda.

Minos tersenyum melihat Albafica yang memejamkan mata begitu sentuhannya berpindah ke leher yang jenjang. Minos menyibak rambut biru panjang milik Albafica yang terurai halus jatuh di pundaknya. Sengaja dia bergerak begitu perlahan, menyapu kulit yang sehalus kain terbaik di dunia para Dewa.

"Minos…"

"Mm?"

"Berhenti bermain-main…"

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan Minos, "Siapa yang bermain-main? Aku hanya ingin menikmatimu dengan perlahan. Begitu perlahannya hingga nanti kau akan memohon padaku."

"Jangan harap," Albafica setengah menjambak rambut panjang Minos. Keduanya berbagi cumbuan yang saling berlomba untuk mengambil kendali namun pada akhirnya Albafica tetap tak mampu melawan dominasi Minos.

"Kau tahu… apapun yang kau lakukan, sudah cukup untuk membuatku terpesona," Minos memeluk erat pinggang Albafica dan dia menciumi jenjang leher kekasihnya. Pekat aroma mawar sungguh menggoda seluruh indera Minos.

Dia menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus yang dikenakan oleh Albafica, menyapu kulit yang sehalus porselen. Minos tersenyum saat telinganya menangkap erangan lirih sang kekasih. Sengaja dia dengan gerak sepelan mungkin menyusuri sepanjang tulang belakang Albafica, membuat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar.

Minos pun mengerang pelan saat jemari Albafica menyentuh belakang lehernya. "Mm… coba kau selalu seperti ini setiap kali kita bersama."

"Keberuntunganmu tak sebagus itu, Tuan Hakim." Albafica membiarkan Minos membuka kaus yang dia pakai. Dia tak bisa menahan suaranya begitu Minos mengecup pundaknya.

Senang dengan reaksi yang dia dapat, Minos pun menjelajah sisi tubuh Albafica yang bisa dia jangkau dengan bibirnya. Tak hanya itu, dia memeta tubuh Albafica dengan kedua tangannya, menyusuri bentuh yang sempurna, seindah pahatan nirwana. Terasa begitu pas dalam pelukannya.

Merasakan panas tubuh Albafica yang mulai meningkat, Minos pun membaringkan pemuda itu dan menyingkirkan sisa kain di tubuh mereka. Tapi niatnya untuk menikmati momen ini dengan perlahan masih begitu kuat, dia tak ingin cepat melepaskan sosok indah dalam rengkuhannya ini.

Sejengkal demi sejengkal dia mengecup tubuh Albafica, mencicipi aroma wangi yang memabukkan, membuat akal sehatnya melayang. Rasanya ini kali pertama dia terpikat begini kuatnya pada seorang mortal… ah—imortal juga. Dulu dia tak akan repot mengingat nama teman kencannya, kalau bosan, dia tinggal cari lagi yang lain. Namun dengan Albafica, semua berbeda. Minos ingin mencintai sosok ini dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia ingin memiliki pemuda ini seluruhnya, jiwa dan raganya.

"Minos…"

Tak pernah namanya terdengar seindah itu, diucapkan dengan suara yang merasuk dalam sukmanya. Minos memeluk pinggang Albafica saat dia mencumbu bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Saat merasakan Albafica balas memeluknya, Minos pun menjamah sisi tubuh Albafica yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Tubuh Albafica tersentak, tapi dia tak melawan, membuat Minos tersenyum senang.

"Kau selalu saja tidak sabaran. Sudah kukatakan… aku ingin menikmatimu perlahan… dan membuatmu memohon padaku…"

"Jangan… berharap…"

Minos tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat wajah Albafica yang tampak kesal sekaligus memerah menahan diri agar tak menyerah terlalu cepat pada kekasihnya.

"Keras kepala."

"AH!" Albafica membenamkan wajahnya di leher Minos. Tubuhnya terasa bergejolak hebat tapi dia tak ingin membuat Minos merasa menang.

Lalu Minos tersentak saat merasakan gigitan di lehernya, "Hei! Apa kau ini sebangsa vampir?"

"Ini… balasan…"

"Hah?"

"Karena sudah membuatku kesal."

Minos setengah tertawa saat itu, " Baiklah… kalau kau kesal, aku minta maaf," dia mengecup kepala Albafica, "tapi permintaan maafku harganya sangat mahal."

Tubuh Albafica kembali mengejang dalam pelukan Minos. "K-kau!"

"Ayolah… tak usah memaksakan dirimu."

Masih mencoba melawan, Albafica membenamkan kukunya di punggung Minos. Namun sepertinya dia memang tak akan pernah bisa melawan apa keinginan sang Hakim.

"Albafica…" Minos membimbing kekasihnya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari rasa yang dia tahan sedari tadi. Merasakan hembusan napas panas Albafica yang tak beraturan di tubuhnya, Minos menahan napasnya sendiri hingga akhirnya Albafica makin merapatkan pelukannya dan dalam suara yang tertahan, pemuda itu menyerukan namanya.

Memeluk tubuh Albafica yang merosot lemas, Minos mejelajahi leher Albafica dengan bibirnya. Tak membuang waktu, dengan jemarinya dia menjamah bagian lain tubuh Albafica yang hanya miliknya.

"!" Albafica menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Mi—nos…"

Minos membungkam Albafica dengan satu ciuman dalam, memanjakan telinganya pada suara Albafica yang tak lolos keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ah—pemuda ini sungguh luar biasa. Minos menahan tubuh Albafica yang sedikit memberontak saat dia sekali lagi menembus masuk dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Pertemuan bibir mereka berakhir saat tuntutan oksigen lebih mendesak.

Albafica menarik napas dan membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam kuasa Minos, seperti biasa.

Napas Albafica yang memburu membuat Minos tak tahan lagi. Dia melepaskan Albafica begitu saja lalu menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga mereka terduduk di kasur. Sekali lagi Albafica ada di pangkuan Minos.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Albafica menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tak keluar. Minos meraih pergelangan tangan Albafica dan meletakkan tangan itu di pundaknya.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri! Aku… ingin mendengar suaramu, cantik…"

Albafica sengaja meremas pundak Minos, "Sudah kukatakan… jangan panggil… aku cantik…"

Setelahnya Albafica tak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa. Seluruh pembendaharaan kata dalam otaknya terhapus sempurna merasakan panas yang menyentuh tubuhnya, mendobrak pertahanan terakhirnya.

Minos memeluk pinggang Albafica erat, perlahan… detik demi detik… menikmati waktunya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Albafica yang membungkusnya dengan sempurna. Mengacuhkan sedikit rasa sakit karena cengkraman Albafica di pundaknya, Minos bergerak dalam sekali sentak dan membuat Albafica menjerit tertahan dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Minos memakai kesempatan itu untuk kembali menikmati leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Albafica terbiasa dengan kehadiran Minos dalam dirinya, tanpa cela mengisi kehampaan yang ada. Dia memeluk leher Minos dan mereka bergerak seirama.

"Albafica… Albafica…" kepala Minos terasa berputar karena panas tubuh mereka yang menyatu bersama tetes peluh yang membasahi.

Gema suara tanpa arti memantul di dinding kamar itu, membungkus dua insan itu dalam kegilaan yang manis. Sebuah momen di mana mereka bisa melupakan dunia, melupakan segala perbedaan dan melebur eksistensi mereka menjadi satu kesempurnaan sejati.

Di tengah intensitas percintaan mereka, Minos menggapai jemari Albafica dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia tak ingin melepaskan Albafica, dia tak akan melepaskan wujud indah ini. Andai pun harus menyimpannya dalam kotak kaca agar tak terjamah oleh orang lain, Minos ingin mendominasi sang Pisces, memenjarakan hati sang rupaan hanya untuk dirinya, merengkuh tubuh sang ksatria hanya sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Minos… Minos… kumohon…"

Suara serak Albafica membuat Minos tak mau lagi menunda, meski dia tak ingin mengakhiri secepat ini. Tapi toh dia selalu tahu kalau Albafica tak akan menolak jika dia ingin menghabiskan sisa malam ini di ranjang.

Pelukan Albafica semakin merapat pada Minos, napasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdebar, menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sedikit lagi… Albafica…" Minos menahan pinggang Albafica saat akhirnya dia melepaskan seluruh hasrat jiwanya dalam tubuh sang kekasih. Bersama mereka berdua menyambut puncak dari keintiman mereka, menyerukan nama belahan jiwa yang telah melengkapi keberadaan mereka di dunia ini.

Tubuh Albafica bergetar di ujung panas yang melelehkan tubuhnya, memberinya sebuah sensasi memabukkan yang enggan dia hilangkan.

Tak ingin melepaskan diri, Minos kembali mencumbu bibir Albafica, menahan sisi wajah pemuda itu dan mereka berbagi satu ciuman panjang.

"Mm—akhirnya aku yang menang," Minos kini menyentuh kedua pipi Albafica, memandang pemuda itu tepat di kedua matanya, "Kau memohon padaku."

Seketika wajah Albafica berubah merah padam dengan raut wajah kesal, "Kau! Jangan mempermainkan aku!"

Minos tertawa dan memeluk sang Pisces, "Aku tak mempermainkanmu, cantik. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu… lebih lama lagi."

Mendengar itu, Albafica menyandarkan kepalanya pada Minos, "Kalau begitu… peluk aku. Tak usah bertingkah sok romantis begitu. Membuatku merinding."

"Sesekali kan tidak apa-apa, romantis pada kekasih sendiri," Minos terkekeh. "Dan aku tak akan mengacuhkan tawaran untuk memelukmu, cantik. Kali ini, jangan harap aku mau menurut meski kau memohon sekalipun."

"Hmp… kita lihat saja nanti."

Maka mereka pun mengalah pada tuntutan jiwa dan raga yang masih haus akan sentuhan dari yang terkasih. Malam masih panjang dan tak ada salahnya melupakan segala penat dunia dan mengasingkan diri dalam dunia milik mereka berdua.

.

.

Bulan tampak tersenyum ceria dikelilinggi kerlip jenaka para bintang. Ini penghujung malam yang sangat sempurna. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa berjalan-jalan di padang mawar di bawah sinar rembulan seperti ini. Namun sayang, saat ini Minos sedang tak bisa bergerak karena lengannya menjadi alas tidur bagi kepala Albafica yang pulas di sampingnya.

Minos tersenyum memandang paras rupawan sang pujaan hati. Rambut biru panjang Albafica tergerai halus, sedikit menempel di tubuhnya karena keringat. Tak bosan memandang wajah Albafica, Minos menyibak poni pemuda itu. Baru sekali ini dia bertemu manusia seperti Albafica. Di balik wajahnya yang dingin, tersimpan hati yang hangat.

Yang bisa Minos janjikan hanyalah bahwa dia akan mencintai Albafica dengan seluruh hatinya, mencurahkan segala cinta yang dia miliki untuk satu hati saja, tanpa melirik yang lain. Sampai akhir usia Albafica kelak akan memisahkan mereka.

"Kupersembahkan hatiku padamu, cantik… walau kelak nanti, kau tak lagi bisa aku sentuh."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN DUHAI REKAN FUJOSHI-FUDANSHI!

#digamparsandal

Well… persembahan pertama adalah Rate M MinFica ini. Semoga bisa menjadi hiburan di kala senggang. Maaf atas segala keabsurdan yang ada di dalam fic ini.


End file.
